


【虫铁】Sugar Daddy

by Zheliang_YouKnowWhoIam



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 23:27:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20054284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zheliang_YouKnowWhoIam/pseuds/Zheliang_YouKnowWhoIam
Summary: 就是一个简短的一边叫“sugar daddy”一边操的车零件。文末送一个日常小彩蛋。





	【虫铁】Sugar Daddy

新晋研究生Peter Parker最近有一件不大不小的烦心事。  
这件事和他男朋友的个性有关。  
Tony Stark大概是个从出生开始就不知道“低调”是怎么回事的人。比如说他永远都学不会开一辆不那么扎眼的跑车来学校找人。

久而久之，不知道谁先说起来的，说系上有人是某跨国大集团高层包养的情人。  
这一天Peter下课时刚好听见教室后排有两个人在聊天。  
“真的吗？我还以为是谁父母比较有钱，拿信托基金买了辆跑车什么的……原来是被包养啊……”  
“那是你见得不够多，听说每次来的车都不一样！就是都贵的吓死人！我听说就有这样的网站给年轻女生和中年富豪牵线！“  
“我好像也见过的！Sugar Daddy什么的……”  
某据说被包养的年轻女生--Peter Parker：？？？？  
纽约上空飞过的一具战甲里，某据说包养女大学生的高层忽然打了个喷嚏。  
Friday的声音忽然响起来，“Sir，Karen的报告传到了。”  
Tony吸吸鼻子，“关于什么？”  
“Sugar Daddy.”  
Tony愣了半天才接上一句，“……啊？？？？”

这个周末Peter从学校回来时，把事情原原本本地讲给他听，最后很无奈地央求，“Tony你不能再那么高调地到学校来找我了……虽然我觉得这么做很可爱……”  
被求的人满不在乎地做了个耸肩的动作，伸手从面前的纸盒里拿出一片披萨，咬了一大口，“其实除了把你的性别猜错之外，这也不算空穴来风。“他伸出没拿披萨的那只手，做了一个数数的手势，”你看，你是年轻学生，我是有钱的中年富豪，你有时吃我的住我的，我们还一起睡觉，严格意义上说我包养你也没错。”  
没等Peter做出反应，他自己先被逗笑了，“哇，我以前还从没想过我们是这么淫荡的关系……”  
纯情小青年Peter对这番强盗逻辑目瞪口呆，红着脸说不出话来。

Tony几口吃完那一大片披萨，擦干净手指，仰起头，眯着眼睛打量Peter，“让我看看……头发不错，虽然有点短，但很好摸……长相，唔，算不上我的菜，不过也不错……很聪明，我喜欢聪明人……个性很好，也许太好了一点……身材嘛，对于被包养的学生来说，Miss Parker，你可能需要一个隆胸的小手术，没有冒犯的意思，不过我个人比较喜欢有曲线的身材。”  
Peter依旧红着脸，却带着严肃认真的表情反驳道，“你还没说完呢。”  
Tony笑嘻嘻的，“哇，这么想被我包养吗？不过我喜欢有勇气的年轻人。”  
话音刚落，Peter忽然凑上前来，吻住了他。

Peter的头发确实很软很好摸，可他的吻却很强硬，带着些年轻人特有的凶猛。唇舌撬开Tony齿关，舔舐他的舌根和上颚，在他口中肆意妄为。  
他的身体也顺势靠过来，把Tony整个人压在沙发上，一条腿的膝盖抵在Tony双腿之间，彼此的阴茎都隔着相同的几层衣料，磨蹭着对方的腿根和小腹。  
待到这个吻结束时，他们都硬了，阴茎在布料的包裹下充血挺立起来，昭示存在感一般，互相戳刺碾压着。  
Peter的唇齿下移，咬住他的喉结，Tony颤抖着仰起头，在喘息的间隙还不忘继续刚才的话题“唔，吻技不错，不过还是我更好一，呃！”  
没等他说完，Peter张口咬住他锁骨和肩膀之间的皮肉，一只手把他的上衣撩起来，手指沿着皮肤上滑到乳头用力按压揉捏着。指尖有点凉，Tony忍不住发起抖来。

Peter整个人向下挪动，把Tony穿的宽松上衣直接掀到锁骨的位置，刚刚才被玩弄过的乳头暴露在空气里，泛着浅红颜色，又被Peter咬住，另一颗也被他用指甲刮擦按压着。  
Tony已经没精力去思考他还没说完的玩笑，他的大脑被快感和摩擦舔弄的羞耻声音填满，Peter的一只手探进他的长裤里，握住他的阴茎根部，连同两边的阴囊一起蹭动摩挲。  
这下他连话都说不出来了，可是Peter偏偏在这时候抬起头问他，“你还没有说结论呢。”  
“什……呜呃…….结论？”下唇抖得厉害，Tony不得不用力咬住下唇。  
Peter继续低头舔咬他的乳头，两只手也继续着动作，在舔弄的间隙回答他，“不是说要包养我吗？”  
Tony的大脑在这种刺激下已经变成了一团模糊不清的混沌，他凭着本能抬手抱住Peter，抚摸他的头发，又凭着本能回答，“也，也不是，不是不能考虑……”  
他断断续续地说完时，Peter已经干脆利落地剥掉了他的长裤和内裤。

Peter支起身子看他，“是吗？”眼睛弯起来，亮晶晶的，让Tony想起不知道在哪里见过的一只狗崽。

对于一只狗崽来说，他是不是长得太快了一点？而且也太大只了……Tony迷迷糊糊地想。  
他侧过头，正好方便Peter压下来吮住他的耳朵，舌头很细致地舔过耳廓，两根手指沿着股间探进去扩张着。  
Peter吹着气在他耳边说，“Sugar Daddy.”  
Tony的耳朵很敏感，他想把身子蜷起来，可Peter整个人压在他身上，他只能抬起腿，用力地夹住他的腰。这是他唯一能做的类似蜷缩的动作。  
他伸出手想把Peter的脑袋推开，却被他捉住手，连本能的推拒都做不到。

“什…….”  
“我的同学说，我们这种关系，我是要叫你Sugar Daddy的。”Peter咬住他的耳垂，模糊不清地说。  
他把手指抽出来重新握住身下人的阴茎和囊袋，嘴唇沿着下颚线侧移，准确地再次吻住Tony。下身的龟头挤开湿软的狭小缝隙，缓慢却确实地，一点一点探入Tony的身体。  
嘴唇被吻住，Tony只剩下一个想法：你们难道就不能教他一点好东西吗？？？

他皱着眉，努力消解被进入的不适感，在接吻的间隙模模糊糊地说，“你别……别这么叫我……”这个称呼带来过于强烈的背德感，太过羞耻，也太过刺激，Tony全身的皮肤都受不住，蒸腾出情欲的嫩红色。  
Peter的阴茎整根没入，他慢慢动作起来，重复着抽出又重新插入的动作。  
“为什么？不是说可以包养我吗？”Peter边操弄边问他，头埋在他肩膀里，亲昵地蹭着，又忽然咬住他的肩膀。  
又蹭又咬，你是交配的狮子吗？！Tony哆嗦着咬住下唇，也不敢真把这句话说出来，因为怕自己会忍不住呻吟出声。

Peter一直都是个好学生，他会不断实践自己学到的新知识。他继续重复抽插和抚摸的动作，每次挺腰时，都会在Tony耳边吐出那个带着热气的词组。  
“Sugar Daddy.”  
Tony简直想要开口骂人，可持续不断的快感太过强烈，所有的疼痛和背德的羞耻最后都变成了无法逃避的快感叠加。  
他早在Peter第一次在耳边叫Sugar Daddy时就射出来了，可性器却背叛他的意志，在不断的抽插和抚摸下再次颤颤巍巍地挺立起来。

最后不知道做了多久，也忘记了究竟射过几次，Tony只记得Peter最后一次射出来时，蹭着他的鼻尖说，“合作愉快。”

第二天，Tony中午才从床上爬起来，扶着腰吩咐Friday：“标记一下Karen上份报告里面的那个词组，所有包含这个词组的资料全部删除。”  
“Sir，就算你删掉数据库里的相关资料，这个词也是不会消失的。”  
“……静音。”  
Peter坐在一边，带着一种既无辜又愉快的表情喝下一口橙汁。

这个周末之后的某天，Tony一时兴起，想去Peter的学校见他一面，本来是要开他最近很喜欢的一辆红色跑车，走到车边时，他忽然僵了几秒，若无其事地说，“换一辆不怎么惹眼的车子吧。”

分管车库系统的AI立时产生了一种类似人类的“困惑”的情绪，他从来也没听过“不惹眼”这种要求啊……何况说归说，怎么还扶上腰了呢？  
人类的行为真是太令AI困惑了。

the end

附送日常小彩蛋：

Peter在申请研究生时拿到过几间不同大学的offer，其中最理想的一间只愿意提供半奖。  
挣扎在贫困线上的小青年Peter Parker看着学校发来的邮件，忍不住叹了口气。

Tony刚好从实验室出来，端着咖啡杯路过他身后，不经意间瞥了一眼他的屏幕。  
“那间学校的话，我刚好认识几个你们专业的教授，要我帮你发邮件吗？”  
Peter回头看他，伸手拿过他的咖啡杯，无比自然地喝了一口。“应该不用吧，我可能会去另外一间。哇好苦！你咖啡也泡太浓了。”  
Tony打了个哈欠，“为什么？那间应该最合适吧？”Peter昨晚不在，他在实验室熬了个通宵，现在整个人都很倦怠，迷迷糊糊地走到Peter身边坐下，整个人倒在他身上，“咖啡是Friday做的……”  
没说完的话变成了均匀的呼吸声。

Peter其实不想靠Tony的钱或名声申请学校，所以最后他只选择另外一间提供全奖的大学。只是他万万没想到，千躲万躲，还是没有躲开“被包养”的命运。  
他也没想到他最后变得非常喜欢“被包养”，反而是Tony从此对与此有关的一切玩笑敬谢不敏。

the end ( for real)


End file.
